


Времена года

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Everyone Loves JJ, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Seasonal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Как ЖЖ провёл весну, лето и всё остальное в разных странах.





	Времена года

_Канадская весна_  
Весна в Канаде также известна как "не дай себя обмануть, дружище, это всё ещё зима!" Пусть в воздухе уже витает предвкушение скорого тепла и солнца, пусть канадские казарки возвращаются с юга, а снег становится зернистым и серым как отсыревший сахар, не дай себя обмануть, дружище! Снегопад может начаться внезапно и в любое время. Только самые рисковые и опасные парни выйдут из дома весной без шапки. И конечно же, Джей-Джей...  
– Жан-Жак Леруа! Ты куда собрался без шапки?  
– _Maman_ , я за пончиками только сбегаю.  
– Шапку надень.  
– Но _maman_ , уже 20.марта, это первый день весны!  
– Шапку, Джей-Джей.  
Джей-Джей натянул вязаную шапку. А ведь он до этого двадцать минут укладывал волосы, чтобы выглядело так, будто он никогда в жизни их не укладывал. Небрежный шик, Джей-Джей стайл! А шапочка поверх всей этой красоты совсем не клёво. Но можно же просто её снять, когда он будет на улице!  
Или по крайней мере так Джей-Джей думал, но как только он вышел из дома и потянулся сдёрнуть с головы шапку, маман постучала в окно – она за ним следила! Джей-Джей со вздохом поплёлся в ближайший "Тим Хортон", в шапке, побеждённый, но не сломленный.  
– Вот вырасту и буду носить всегда только то, что захочу. Никаких шапок! И вообще, сам придумаю себе одежду!  
Джей-Джей мечтательно улыбнулся, представляя костюм со встроенным реактивным ранцем, специальной трубкой подачи кленового сиропа, на спине светящийся красным кленовый лист... И чтобы костюм обязательно трансформировался в механического лося. Или медведя. Да, вот это будет настоящий Джей-Джей стайл!

 _Лос-Анджелесская зима_  
Джей-Джей жалобно смотрел на пальму, подмигивающую ему электрической гирляндой.  
– А ёлки не будет?  
– Джей, ты тут хоть одну ёлку видел? Тут субтропики, – Лео повесил на пальму ещё пару пластмассовых игрушек.  
– И снега не будет?  
– Чувак, тут снега годами не бывало, ты чего.  
Джей-Джей вздохнул. Такое Рождество на его памяти впервые. Да ещё и не в кругу семьи.  
– На вот тебе, – Лео нахлобучил ему на голову колпак Санты. – Не дуйся. Зато у нас вот что есть.  
Лео поднял над головой пучок веточек омелы и призывно им помахал. Конечно, пучок тоже пластмассовый, но Джей-Джей решил не жаловаться, есть занятия и поинтереснее.

 _Канадское лето_  
– Я, кажется, растолстел, – меланхолично сказал Отабек.  
Джей-Джей с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и огладил Отабека взглядом.  
– Не, фигня, – сказал он, и плюхнулся обратно на подушку. Его шезлонг скрипнул.  
– Так жить нельзя. Пусть и межсезонье, но мы же только загораем и едим.  
– Не только, – пошевелил бровями Джей-Джей, но Отабек проигнорировал намёк так абсолютно, как умел игнорировать только Отабек.  
– А ещё рыбу ловим. Круто, конечно, что у твоих есть домик у озера, но может надо бегать? Или растяжки? Или йога хоть? Я так больше не могу. И бекон с кленовым сиропом ужасен. Я чувствую, как теряю форму.  
– Бро, прекрати истерику, – Джей-Джей с хлюпаньем всосал соломинкой остатки холодного лимонада. - Мы приехали сюда буквально вчера.  
– А, точно. Извини, я не привык отдыхать.  
– Да всё норм.

 _Русская осень_  
– Ты сидел на подоконнике и думал обо мне, да, Юрочка?  
– Чего? – угрожающе переспросил Юра. Уменьшительные варианты своего имени он не любил. Незваных гостей тоже не очень жаловал, а тут вдруг Джей-Джей без предупреждения из Канады явился.  
– Не стесняйся признаться, я всё знаю о русской осени и как её пережить, я в интернете проводил исследования. Нужно какао, клетчатый плед, желательно свечи и книги, в которых _ennui_... Сплин, по-русски. Свечи и какао я привёз, с зефирками даже.  
– Какие ты исследования проводил, смотрел Гошкин инстаграм?  
Джей-Джей улыбнулся. Похоже, Юра угадал.  
– Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Давай сюда какао и проходи уже, не топчись в коридоре.  
Пока Джей-Джей снимал сапоги, Юра заглянул в пакет. Зефирки в форме котов, его любимые. Он пошёл на кухню поставить чайник.  
– А пирожки будут? – спросил уже из комнаты Джей-Джей.  
– Пирожки ему ещё, – проворчал Юра, но вслух ответил: – Да!


End file.
